


The Alley

by solemnwar



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, someone take the keyboard away from my sinful hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnwar/pseuds/solemnwar
Summary: Sometimes you just have to go down on your lover in an alley.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	The Alley

Sol’s back was up against a brick wall, her hands braced flat against the rough surface in an attempt to stabilise herself. Balancing on one leg was hard enough, but with what Damon was doing while on his knees, _well_ …

One leg was pulled over his shoulder, leaving her exposed to the whims of his lips and tongue, hand with a tight grip on her thigh so she couldn’t move, while the other hand had the fabric of her underwear pulled to the side for access.

As his tongue laved over the sensitive skin again, she shivered, biting down on her lip in an effort to stifle any untoward noises she might make. She already wasn’t a terribly vocal person — something that Damon often tried _very hard_ to make otherwise — but the fear that someone might be nearby enough to _hear_ added an extra layer of _don’t make any noise_.

His tongue slid between the folds, flicking across the sensitive nub at the apex, then again, and again, adjusting his hand slightly so his thumb could peel back flesh to expose her further, and she could feel him _grinning_ , so very satisfied with himself for getting her into this position.

He really shouldn’t have been; she was quite aware that, when it came to him, she was incredibly easy.

Tongue, lips, teeth; all combined to very slowly stir the heat in her belly, to get her wet and wanting and he was so _good_ at it, at pulling the responses he wanted, and sometimes she wanted to hit him for it.

A twitching, fluttering sensation, heat and wet, and she brought a hand to her mouth, biting down on flesh in a desperate bid to keep quiet. A soft whimper still managed to escape, and Damon chuckled in response. “Having a hard time there?” he asked, pressing a kiss on her thigh, away from where she _really_ wanted it.

“W-what if someone _hears?_ ” She hissed, glancing down the alley.

“Just keep quiet then.”

“What if someone comes here?”

“Only one person gonna be coming, sweetheart,” he grinned wickedly, and she shot him an unimpressed look, although it didn’t last long once he returned his attentions to between her legs.

He shifted positions slightly, freeing up his other hand so his fingers slip inside, wiggling until he found just the right spot to drive her _mad_. It was embarrassing, how easily and quickly they moved inside her, a testament to her arousal, despite the odds, and no matter how often she told herself that this was all perfectly natural, she couldn’t help feeling a twinge of shame every time.

And then Damon wrapped his lips around the most sensitive part of her and _sucked,_ and at that point she almost fell over, one hand gripping his shoulder and the other tangling in his hair. As a result, _he_ almost overbalanced, although he caught himself quick enough.

“I’d forgotten that can happen,” he grumbled. “Was wondering why I hadn’t done it in a while… hold on…”

Before Sol could ask him what he meant by _that_ , she found herself being lifted entirely off the ground, Damon getting her other leg up over his shoulder in a quick movement, somehow managing the dexterity to make sure she was propped up against the wall instead of falling completely backwards and cracking her head.

That would probably have killed the mood, a little.

Damon lost little time resuming where he left off, and it wasn’t long before any worries about someone walking into the alley left her mind completely, replaced with heat and pleasure. Her fingers curled into his hair, almost subconsciously, pulling him closer as her hips bucked.

Her other hand was back over her mouth, teeth biting into the soft flesh to block the whimpering moans coming from her throat. She was close, _so close_ , heels digging into his back as her body thrummed and tensed, spiralling higher and higher until…

It was different, every time. This time, it was like shattering into pieces, sharp and intense, coming down quickly as she gasped against her hand, the faint taste of blood in her mouth. She’d bitten her hand far too hard _._

Her muscles refused to cooperate, and she was entirely useless while Damon struggled to extricate himself from her legs without dropping her. Which she wouldn’t have put past him, so it was nice of him not to.

He helped her upright, and she leaned heavily against his chest, still breathing hard as he quickly righted her underwear and skirt back to their proper positions.

He rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth, smirking. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Fuck you,” she muttered, pouting as she felt him laugh.

“Later, on the ship,” he grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist and nudging her forward. “Don’t want to ruin those pretty stockings in a dirty alleyway… there are much more fun methods.”

“Asshole.”

“Can’t argue with you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped. I love this bastard so much aaauugh  
> (Also if I had known I was gonna get so deep into this game I would not have named my main traveler after myself LMAO too late now)


End file.
